Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an output device, and in particular, to an output device configured to supply power to an electronic device.
Description of Related Art
DC transmission cable is popularly used to transmit power to an electronic device, which always has a sufficient length for the convenience in use (e.g 1.8 meters for notebook PC adapter application in AC/DC power adapter system). Under such circumstance, the impedance of the DC transmission cable can't be neglectable and there is a voltage drop between two terminals of the DC transmission cable, which increases as the transmitted power increases. The power loss due to the impedance of the transmission cable results in lower efficiency, and the actual voltage supplied to the electronic device may be lower than expectation, and may cause malfunction of the device in some applications.